The Princess And The Frog
by Eddy13
Summary: In honor of Disney's newest film out on DVD, here is a KP twist on the classic love story.


**A/N: I do not own Kim Possible or The Princess and the Frog. Both are owned by Disney. If I did, Kim Possible would've gotten a fifth season. Please know that this story only has the name of the movie. It's more closer to the story the movie was based on.**

* * *

**The Princess And The Frog**

Once upon a time in a far away kingdom, there was a little princess known as Princess Kimberly. Now she wasn't like other princesses. Oh, she was young and adorable like any other princess her age with hair as red as fire and eyes as green as emeralds, but she was also spirited, fierce, and extremely talented, excelling in everything she set her mind to from painting a portrait to riding a pony. However, despite all her talents, the princess had one little problem she wasn't proud of…

She was friendless.

Yes, no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to make friends with others due to her penchant for 'un-princess-like' behavior and her perfectionist ways. It drove away other princesses that could've been her friend (though on one occasion, she drove away a shrill brunette deliberately). Despite this, Kimberly never lost hope that she would find herself a friend, each night wishing that the next day, she would find someone who would like her for who she was.

It seemed that this positive outlook on life would soon be rewarded as Kimberly's parents announced that on her fourth birthday, she would meet a young prince. This had filled the princess with hope, believing that perhaps a prince wouldn't be turned away by her unprincessy persona. Alas, she would never know as when the day of her birthday arrived, a message was received that the prince would not be attending.

Disheartened that she lost another prospective friend before even meeting him and that she would be spending her third birthday alone in a row, Kimberly went outside to play in the castle garden by herself as she usually did.

Out in the garden, Kimberly solemnly began to play with her ball, her hopeful thinking having all but vanished. She was just about ready to resign her fate to the fact that she was doomed to spend her childhood alone, when suddenly a sound caught her attention.

Turning toward the source of the sound, Kimberly saw a large crane chasing a small frightened tadpole through the garden pond. Kimberly didn't know why, it was a part of nature, but for some reason, the idea of that little tadpole being eaten was just something she couldn't allow.

Just as the crane was about to jab its beak at the tadpole, Kimberly yelled out "Leave him alone!" before leaping into the air and pivoting into the bird's side.

Its wing damaged, the crane screeched before flying off crookedly to get away from the spit-fire princess.

With its life no longer in danger, Kimberly turned to the water lilies where the little tadpole had hidden.

"You can come out now" she gently called out to the small creature "The big mean bird's gone".

As if understanding her, the tadpole stuck its head out of the lilies and looked around to see if she was telling the truth.

"It's okay" Kimberly said "It's safe".

Believing the princess's word, the tadpole swam out of the lilies and up to the wall of the pond and looked up to Kimberly with it's little brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked the tadpole.

Being a young girl of (somewhat) child-like innocence and wonder, the princess was not frightened by what happened next when the little tadpole nodded and answered "Yes. Thank you for saving me".

Kimberly smiled and replied "You're welcome. That big old mean bird got what he had coming to him".

"Really?" the tadpole asked "I thought what he had coming to him was breakfast".

Kimberly giggled at the tadpole's joke "You're a weird little guy".

"Is that a bad thing?" the tadpole asked.

"No" the princess replied "I like weird".

"Well, I like you too" the little tadpole replied to the princess "What's your name?"

"I am Princess Kimberly of Midtonia" Kimberly replied.

"Wow" the tadpole said "That's a pretty long name. How about I just call you PK?"

"PK?" Kimberly asked "What's that?"

"Your initials" the tadpole replied "You know, for Princess Kimberly".

The princess looked at the little creature she had saved with astonishment. She had not met it more than three minutes ago, and it already had a nickname for her. A nickname she found very adorable.

"Okay" Kimberly said with a nod "PK it is".

"Do your friends call you anything else?" the tadpole asked innocently.

At the moment the tadpole asked the question, the princess's woes returned to her. She was enjoying her conversation with the little creature so much that she forgot she was celebrating her birthday alone.

"I…I don't have any friends" Kimberly said softly, yet the tadpole was able to hear.

"What?" the tadpole asked shocked "A girl like you not having any friends? Why?"

"Because I'm a freak" Kimberly said, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"I don't think you're a freak, PK" the tadpole said.

Hearing the little creature's words, Kimberly began to dry her eyes and look back to the pond "You…You don't?"

"Nope" the tadpole said as it shook its head "I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met. Not that I've met that many people. Actually, you're the first person I've met, so I guess that means you're the most amazing person I've met by default".

Kimberly giggled. For some reason, the little tadpole had a way of brightening up her mood.

"If you want" the tadpole continued "I'll be your friend".

Kimberly stood silent and looked down into the little tadpole's adorable brown eyes. She had just heard the words she thought she'd never hear in her childhood days. Finally, someone who not only liked her for the way she was, but wanted to be her friend!

"I…I'd like that very much" Kimberly spoke up, joyful tears pouring from her eyes "What's your name, little friend?"

"It's…." the tadpole said but stopped "I-I don't know".

"Then I will name you" Kimberly declared "I'll call you Little Friend".

Reaching down, the princess gently stroke the newly christened 'Little Friend', who happily sighed and lazily closed his eyes.

And so, Princess Kimberly's fourth birthday became the greatest day of life. On that birthday, Kimberly received the greatest birthday present she could: a friend. But not just any friend…a best friend.

_**TBC…**_


End file.
